Por pura diversão
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: "Tédio. Sozinhos. Por que não? Apenas por pura diversão." Byakuran x Mukuro .10069. fanfic feita a pedido de uma amiga XD


**Por favor, vejam a classificação da fanfic antes de ler. Essa é uma fanfic t****ipo M****, então esteja ciente do tipo de conteúdo que você pode encontrar nela. ****Aviso dado.**

_Fanfic feita a pedido de uma amiga minha, espero que goste._

* * *

**Por pura diversão**

Em minha sala, sentado no sofá, olhava o céu através da minha janela. Estava de noite. Estava totalmente entediado, já fazia um bom tempo que nada de interessante ou divertido acontecia.

Por conta do tédio resolvi sair e dar uma volta pelas ruas da cidade.

Andava pelas ruas desertas até que senti sua presença. Dei um meio sorriso divertido, será que fazia aquilo para me provocar?

- Eu sei que está ai Mukuro-kun.

- Kufufu... ora, ora... o que temos aqui? O chefe da Millefiore, Byakuran. O que faz sozinho, andando pelas ruas desertas?

- Digo o mesmo para você Mukuro-kun.

Ele riu novamente e se aproximou de mim lentamente. Apenas sorri ao ver que ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

-Estava procurando um pouco de...diversão.

-Que tipo de diversão?

Ele desapareceu da minha frente e logo em seguida ouvi seus sussurros na minha orelha.

-Do tipo que você pode me proporcionar.

Fui empurrado para um beco escuro, que logo se transformou em um quarto com carpete cor de carmim, uma cama da mesma cor e paredes brancas. Ri baixo. Ilusão.

– O que você quer criando essa ilusão Mukuro-kun?

- Nada que você também não queira.

Não sei em que momento foi e também não sei por que não impedi, só sei que quando me dei conta o ilusionista estava com os lábios sobre os meus. Pensei em revidar, mas desisti. Queria ver até onde isso iria.

Sua língua feroz vasculhava cada canto da minha boca. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo causando-me leves arrepios.

Ele me guiou até a cama. Fui jogado contra ela.

Pude ver em seu rosto um sorriso cínico. Mandei-lhe um de volta.

Mukuro retirou meu casaco e minha blusa fazendo um caminho de pequenas mordidas começando do meu umbigo, atravessando a minha barriga, subindo pelo meu peitoral, passando pelo meu pescoço e mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha direita. Riu quando escutou meus fracos gemidos escaparem dos meus lábios.

Colocou sua mão dentro da minha calça, pude sentir seus dedos frios me tocando. Abriu o zíper da minha calça e a retirou junto com a cueca. Segurou o meu membro e começou com o movimento "vai e vem".

Gemia de prazer ao sentir seus movimentos enquanto brincava comigo. Ele se divertia aumentando e diminuindo a velocidade quando bem entendia. Torturando-me, ouvindo os meus gemidos. E eu não podia negar que também estava adorando.

Gozei em suas mãos. Senti meu rosto vermelho e quente. Fechei os olhos e escutei a voz de Mukuro.

- Não pense que acabou. Ainda tem mais.

Ele me virou na cama, me deixando de quatro. Ouvi o barulho do seu zíper abrindo. Pelo canto do meu olho vi suas calça e cueca caírem no chão. Senti suas mãos geladas percorrendo minhas costas.

Ameaçava penetrar-me se divertindo com os arrepios que causava no meu corpo quando chegava perto de mais, até que cansou desse joguinho e foi sem nenhuma cortesia, indo rápido com fortes estocadas.

Com o tempo meus gemidos, que inicialmente eram de dor, foram substituídos por gemidos de prazer.

Num "vai e vem" constante e rápido, senti jorrar seu líquido quente dentro de mim. Soltamos suspiros cansados e Mukuro saiu de dentro de mim tão rápido quanto entrou. Levantou-se e colocou sua roupa, fiz o mesmo. Quando ele terminou virou-se me encarando.

- Não pense que isso muda alguma coisa Byakuran. Isso não foi um ato de amor. Isso foi apenas por diversão.

Ao dizer isso o quarto desapareceu junto com ele, a única coisa que restou foram suas risadas ao vento.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não pensaria diferente Mukuro-kun.

Sai do beco caminhando de volta para casa. Não haveria por que continuar a caminhar. O tédio havia passado.

Olhava o céu sorrindo divertido.

- Espero ansioso pelo próximo encontro Mukuro-kun.

* * *

Oie pessoal :3

Então essa é a minha **primeira fanfic tipo M** e a minha **primeira fanfic Byakuran x Mukuro.**

Por conta de ser a primeira fanfic deles, não tive lá muitas idéias, já que é meio diferente esse casal (pelo menos para mim) xD

Acho que de todas que eu pensei essa foi a melhor.

Bom essa fanfic (como já disse antes) foi feita a pedido de uma amiga minha a **yuh.**

Espero que tenha gostado yuh 8D

E prometo fazer as outras que você me pediu logo :B

Bom gente é isso.

Por favor, **deixem seus comentários** dizendo críticas, elogios ou um simples "oi eu gosto de chocolate" (se puder me mandar um também eu não ligo sério xD)

Até a próxima

_**Zaah-chan x3  
**_


End file.
